¿Y si no hubiese un mañana?
by Sariisa
Summary: Las palabras no siempre sirven para expresar cuanto sentimos algo...' ¿Nunca pensaste que no hubiese un mañana? ONESHOT.


**● Summary**

Bienvenidos a otro de mis **oneshots**! Bueno hace poco que escribí este fic, esperé un poco para publicarlo para que acabasen de encontrar el de 'Perdidos edxwin' y sin poder resistir más, hago acto de presencia xD. No quiero resumir mucho acerca del fic por que si no le quita la 'gracia' asi que si estas interesada/o, directamente te aconsejo que lo hagas ) si leyendo no le encuentras el feeling, pues dejalo correr, que no pierdes nada probando! Es una enseñanza. Esta inspirado en la frase '**¿Y si no existe el mañana**?' de ahí el título  
Fue inspirado por un lujoso review que recibí, que me animó tanto que al minuto estaba escribiendo ¡**gracias a todos los** que me comentais, animan mucho por poco que sean!

**● Pareja/s**

Podría denominarse un RoyxRiza, pero no es de lo que trata exactamante

**● Nota Importante**

Este fic, no contiene nada raro, simplemente es algo que se me ocurrió. Algo que seguramente todos os habéis planteado alguna vez, de un modo o otro, digo yo... Supongo que también en parte, es una forma de inculcar valor al que lo necesite . Así que **si ves algo que no te gusta, con que me lo digas de las formas adecuadas, a mi me vale**, ya digo que acepto de todo siempre que sea en buenas formas. Yo solo publico para que disfruteis vosotros.

**● Disclaimer **

Fma no es mio! Obvio que no! Si me veis alguna vez cara de japonesa que se llame Hiromu Arakawa, y que tenga tan buen trazo como ella... entonces será mío! (muajaja)

**&.&.&**

Se encontraba en la desastrosa escena de un tiroteo. Por fin, había reinado el silencio tras varios minutos de devastadores gritos y sonidos ensordecedores. Escalofríos aún recorrían su espalda al recordar gritos de dolor y de terror, que con tan solo mirar a los ojos se podía apreciar.

Las palabras no siempre sirven para expresar cuanto sentimos algo...

Con dificultad abrió sus inconfundibles ojos de color ámbar. Su primer plano de lo que había ocurrido le dio una primera idea sobre todo lo que había pasado y como acabó. Su vista aún no estaba del todo en la certeza ya que seguía algo borrosa, pero en escasos segundos volvió a su estado normal.

Alzó la mano izquierda apoyándola en la frente, puesto que le dolía la cabeza tenía que comprobar si estaba herida. No encontró ningún indicio de eso. Sin embargo su mano resbaló al tocarse. Bajó la mano hasta la altura de su vista y vio un líquido rojizo deslizarse por su mano, y ahora también repartido por su cabello descolocado, y su frente.

La rubia no pudo atender a una explicación idónea. Simplemente tenía que averiguar de quien era la sangre.

A su mano izquierda que estaba siendo utilizada para apoyarse en el agrietado suelo, contenía entre sus dedos la pistola. Con solo un tiro. Parecía que su cabeza estaba siendo sobre cargada de escenas horribles y estaba a punto de estallar.

Pero su fuerza de voluntad y el dolor que sentía en el pecho avanzaba, haciendo que poco a poco comenzase a mover las piernas para alzarse.

Tambaleándose, de la mano con el miedo, consiguió tener un plano completo del escenario. Habían ríos de sangre por ahí a donde enfocaba la vista.

Cientos de cuerpos con el uniforme militar yacían ya sin vida por el suelo. Algunos despedazados como si de una carnicería se hubiese tratado, y otros con la vista clavada al cielo.

La teniente corrió horrorizada entre los muertos y reconoció algunos de ellos.

Havoc. Maes. Amstrong. Incluso Shiezka...

¿Como podía averiguar lo que había pasado? Dio varias vueltas más, al mismo tiempo que su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. Las ideas se empujaban una tras otras por salir y el pecho necesitaba con urgencia salir de ella.

La mirada se clavó en una sola persona que estaba tirada en el suelo. La que jamás hubiese podido imaginar. Pelinegro... solo podría tratarse de él.

Se detuvo, cabizbaja cerró los puños con fuerza desgarrante, y el rió de sus lágrimas brotaron desde los ojos, hasta su barbilla donde goteaba hasta sus pies. Con paso firme y sin levantar la cabeza se dirigió hasta el cuerpo que la esperaba tirado como cualquier otro.

Su vista detectó al joven. Con un ruido de sus rodillas contra las duras piedras, también teñidas de rojo y dolor, sus rodillas se clavaron en el suelo, junto al cuerpo, frío y mas distante que nunca. Lo tomó entre ambos brazos, colocándolo en sus piernas. Y lo abrazó. Lo abrazó tan fuerte, que si aun tuviese vida, lo habría asfixiado.

Sus llantos dejaron de ser silenciosos y se tornaron en sollozos sonoros. Asfixiantes, uno empujaba al otro para salir, haciendo así que, retomase aire, atosigada y casi sin aire para tantas lágrimas.

Las lágrimas de ellas recorrían sus mejillas y la cara del Coronel. En pocos minutos, sus aguados ojos, comenzaron a contornearse de color rojo.

Pasó su mano manchada de sangre por sus ojos, restregando fuerte, y luego por la nariz. Acompañado de un fuerte sollozo. Hasta sus fosas nasales comenzaban a dolerle. Miró con miedo su cara, sin esperanza ninguna. Sus manos habían sido contagiadas por el frío cuerpo del Coronel Mustang, así que no era necesario comprobar su respiración. Por que eso lo único que habría hecho, hubiese sido, matar a cuchillazos el corazón de esta.

Acarició el pelo del pelinegro, con añoranza y dulzura. Pensando en todas aquellas cosas que nunca le había confesado. Todas aquellas cosas que por miedo no hizo. Por orgullo. Por... por lo que fuese, ahora ya no había oportunidad de hacerlo. Y por lo que antes temía, ahora rezaba por que fuese.

Temía que la reacción del Coronel no fuese la deseada, y que por eso, todo se echase a perder, pero ahora daría su vida, por ver la reacción fuese negativa o positiva. Simplemente quería verle en movimiento de nuevo. Escuchar sus sarcasmos, sus ordenes y sus muecas.

Sus frases, esas que te marcan: ''El mundo no es perfecto, pero tiene cosas pequeñas que lo hacen bello''. ¿Qué tenía todo eso de bello? Nada. ¡Nada!

Aquella Teniente, valiente y orgullosa que miraba imponente al Coronel, había muerto con él. De nada servía vivir si no era por él. Amarlo en silencio lo fue todo. Fue... todo.

Dejó con cuidado la cabeza de su amado Coronel y volvió a apoyar los pies en la tierra, y camino tableándose, sin poder mirar a ningún lado. A diestro y siniestro estaba aquella gente. Retornó al sitio de donde comenzó a caminar y recogió su pistola. Con un solo tiro. Quizá fuera escrito que todo fuese así, o simplemente una casualidad.

La agarró con ambas manos. Alzó la cabeza hacía el cielo, y cerró los ojos, mientras otro par de lágrimas, recordando todo lo vivido, cayeron por el perfil de la pistola. La colocó entre el cuello y la parte inferior de la boca, acariciando el gatillo.

''_¿Quién iba a pensar nunca que usaría mi pistola para algo más que para protegerle?''_

Sus dedos actuaron a conciencia y hizo saltar el gatillo, impulsando a la ultima bala, y atravesando sus órganos vitales.

Incorporándose con prisa, y sudor frío a través de su espalda. La rubia jadeaba. Por suerte su cabeza y el escenario en que se encontraba era el mismo de cada mañana. Y el estruendo escuchado... había sido hecho por Black Hayate, que reclamaba su desayuno con prisas.

Ladraba y pedía con ojitos de cordero, a son que movía su cola. Aún un poco conmovida, pero feliz, colocó una de sus manos en su cabeza sonriendo.

- Tranquilo. Ya va...

Preparó el cuenco, y pidió a su mascota, como cada mañana, que realizase los movimientos que ella le ordenaba. Como todo fue correcto, acarició la cabeza del animal descolocándole su oscuro pelaje.

- Bien hecho. – dijo aun observándole – Hoy será un día especial, después de todo.

Se puso en pie, y estiró todos los músculos, preparándose para un buen día soleado.

Por que... ¿Y si no existiese un mañana?

**&.&.&**

**NdA:** ¿Que os a parecido:3 Sé que quizá os parezca corto pero... es que no quiero que sean tocho lo que escriba, sin sentido y aburridos sniff... Dejen review si les gusto, si? 3  
Para adelantar, que mi próxima idea a hacer es otro RoyxRiza, **Lemon**. No es el gran idea que aún espero, por supuesto, pero mientras tanto quiero seguir escribiendo xD. También iré empezando a hacer parejas mas poco comunes...

**Nana Osaki **

_27.Sept.06 ---- 20:14_


End file.
